User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia
Word bubble problems Majora theories Stars and the IRC I thought that Multiple accounts Help embeding something WWM's Block Alright, look. I have every right to be mad at you, and you have everyright to be mad at me if you want to. I faced my block without trying to get back on here somehow, but you need to look here, I may have done a couple of things wrong, but you clearly did things wrong too. I may have called you lazy (or refered to you as that) and used CAPS and "!" a few times and told you to hush up, but you got me worked up, and knowingly so, continued to mess with me, and that was not ok! Sure I did a few things wrong, and could of chilled out slightly longer but you got me raging. Yes, I know you have more athurity then me, I knew that. However, your first wrong step was to come on and say "stop this madness" the nicer, more understandible way should of been like this: "Hey guys, could you please try to not spam the my home again" cause at first I thought you were trying to stop something that was done. Then when I get a bit confused and ask why it's irritating you begin to smart mouth me! "Um...I have eyes, and I do watch ZP with them!" yeah, thanks buddy! I'm not stupid! Awhile after, we were back on subject, but NO, you had to come back in and get another poke at me. Then you call me a liar, when I wasn't lieing, and then you keep picking on me when I say stop. Then you come to my talk page and eventaully call me out of line, and say that I haven't ever been nice here! How dare you! I have said very nice things to people. I made Zelda99, Jazzy, bioshock, and TM, happy, maybe more, cause I have either complemented, been nice, or we have worked together on something and I have thanked them, you made up that I haven't done anything nice because you assumed without proof or knowing, (also I have a right to use CAPS when you've struck all of my nerves, but I will try harder, and turn off comments when there is a fight) I have also told others about something they did wrong and how they can fix it further helping out the wiki. You are not making me feel very welcomed on the wiki because of what you have said to me! You should stop when you begin to make me angry, espically when I give you mutiple warnings! Also, I have not harassed anyone with the exeption of that one battle with Jazz, in which I said sorry. I may be one of the only ones on this wiki that has the courage enough to tell you what you have been doing wrong, but I can't prove that of course. You should listen to what I have been saying. If you have any more things to say to me, then go ahead. But I would choose your words wisely if I were you, Vaati could easily turn Zant to stone in my opinion :) --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 03:35, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Still, you could of told us straightly what you were trying to accomplish, I was a little confused at first and you still called me a liar and smart mouthed me and said I wasn't nice here. I said I did things wrong and I am sorry, but you were not very nice to me. --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 16:54, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I was plenty calm at first then came: I do have eyes and I do watch them on ZP. Which I classify as smart talk. I was still calm but I never lied and you continued to try to say I was lying. Also, why did you keep going after we were back on subject? --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 17:35, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I never wanted that to be seen as smart talk, I was confused. But by all means never say sorry even if you do something the wrong way. But I will from now on speak more gentle and ignore a fight. I still disagree, but since I will provoc you more I will be finished and not respond to anything you say, unless you insult me. So fine, I'll be done here, but I hope you know, saying sorry like me, would solve this! --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 18:03, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Toc First, I'm not deleting people's signature on purpose, so I don't know how to stop and what I need to stop. Also, the fights are getting pretty stupid. Jokes or not. If I was a normal spectator I would be confused, as the jokes make no sense as well. I don't know, but sooner or later I personally think the Toc should be closed down, as it isn't holding up well, and while there might be a few good fights left, it won't stay good forever. Maybe we can open something else up, I don't know, it isn't up to me...do you think I should mention this on a fourm...or? --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 19:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :I personally feel that is an awful idea, but your free to discuss it on a forum.'-- C2' / 19:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) New temple of courage Thingiemabob Help!!!! Question Everyone seems to have }} P.S, I'm talking about one with my user name on it.--Link in Termina (talk) 20:43, August 6, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE DISABLE THE BLOCK!!! Something else happened!!! Oh my gosh!! Cc!! I've been trying to contact you for the past few days!! You made a mistake in blocking me (WMM) because I didn't make that conversation with Dracky turn into a fight! Before you question me, please know I am NOT making this up! Please hear me!! The only comments I made to Dracky were the ones on my blog (which I closed comments on, like you wanted me todo if there was a problem) and the first 2 comments I made on his talk page, the rest was not me!!!!! (I'm using the "!" to beg!) It was my "evil" cousin (not really evil, but we don't like each other at all!) He was visiting (he has also, apparently, been watching me a little on ZP, cause I told him I was known as Wind Mage Master on here, awhile ago) I had to do something after I left the 2nd comment on Dracky's page, so I left the computor, but only clicked the minimize button. He asked me for a turn on the computor, and I said "Whatever! Just don't mess with the thing I'm on right now." ...how stupid of me to say that! He got on as me, cause he un-minimized it, and looked at the conversation on the blog and talk page. He pretended to be me, he started out calm, in my sort of manor (he's great at immitating people in real life) and slowly began to build up his anger! I should of closed it down...I'll try to remember in the future! But d*mn him! He tried to get me banned!! I walked back to the computor awhile later, (to actually say sorry for my insult) but he was like "HA HA! I got you block on that Zelda place" I thought he was kidding, but when I saw, I was like "WHAT?!?!?!? How could YOU?!?!?!?!?!!!!!! Why did you do that???" I was almost in tears! He said: "Cause, this place is stupid!!!! I was about to start making like, death threats and go insane, but that CCberman dude already blocked you!!" I was soooo mad! Please, undo the block! My cousin is already in trouble, but please undo it! I promise, if another thing goes wrong...ban me! In fact, you can even keep the block up for another week if you are still mad...BUT PLEASE! It wasn't my fault! I want to improve, this is the first network community I have been interactive with! Please CC, please undo it! I was trying to improve, but thanks to my cousin, I can't show you I CAN! This is all true! -WMM using an IP adress. :If you can show me, prove it. You have a maxium of 48 hours to prove it, conclusively to me. I have no way of believeing you, nor do I have a way of disproveing you. '-- C2' / 01:14, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok...well...what do you want me to do? Say what I'll do diffrent? Ok , well, I won't get flaming mad and attack someone unless it's completly necissary, and in defense. I will TRY not to insult people, and if I do, I'll say sorry. And, I'll try to make more mature desisions in general. Anything else? WWM :Evidence that it was your cousin who got you banned. That is the more pressing matter.'-- C2' / 01:28, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, like I said, I did the first 2 comments on Dracky's talk, where I was completly normal. Then he got on and screwed me up. I was going to say sorry for the insult and stuff when I got back, but it was too late. Also, other than he's 11 and his name is Jacob, I won't say more personal info than that. Anything more? WMM :What was this something you had to go do when he got on the computer. I know that is pretty personal, but you did bring all this up, so you need to back up your claims.'-- C2' / 01:40, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I promised to practice golf to my mom that after-noon before dinner, so I was typing and my mom yelled "Hey (my real name) dinner's cookin, and you said you would practice, so I would get to it then" "Ok mom!" I left and as I was leaving my cousin asked for the computor. WMM :You must somehow prove that you are telling the truth and not making up a story. Do you have any proof besides your story? Respond to this as quickly as you can. For the rest of this conversation, stay by your computer and respond quickly to everything that CC and I say. The 01:55, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm on my stupid Ipod. But the proof is he told me, and I saw stuff I did not type! Proof. WMM :None of this is concrete proof. We need concrete proof, we have no way to know if your lying or not.'-- C2' / 02:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) What else can I give? I'm tellin you what I know? How can I prove it, other than words? WMM :By getting your cousin to admit it from another IP/computer. A video, a picture of you doing the golf, etc. would also work.'-- C2' / 02:13, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Um...my parents have ALWAYS said not to post pitures of myself on the Internet for everyone to see! Sorry...also, I highly doubt my cousin will admit it. Being him, it seems unlikely. I can try to call him...but my hopes aren't too high, cause either he will be out and about, or he'll say no. Any other way...? WMM :See if you can get the cousin to admit to it somehow (someway that we will now that it isn't you). Realize that, without any proof for you, then it isn't fair to the wiki to not perma-block you. Also, sign with ~~~~~ after each message in this conversation. The 02:32, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I'll try...but I don't think it'll happen...I must pray! -- 02:40, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure what time it is for you, but CC and I are going to sleep. Meet us back here at the same time that the conversation started. The 02:42, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ... :( D*mit... I called twice. First time: Go away (before I could speak)! Second time: "What is it?!" "I'm trying to undo that block you placed on me! Since it's you're fault, you must get on there and admit it!! Right now!!" "What the f*ck?! Why the h*ll would I do that? I don't know the site!" "Yeah you do! You said you were spying on me!" "I was joking!" "Yeah right! Stop lying, or I'll tell your mom! I've seen her whip your *ss in shape before! NOW GET ON THERE AND FOLLOW MY INSTRUCTIONS...or else! Go now!" "Bye! Oh, and I won't pick up again, you retard!". That was it, I called 2 other times.......nothing. Look, I'll improve, so at the very least, can't you bring down the block to a week, or maybe two weeks? I'm begging!!! (Edit: The diolog was me trying to remember it. It isn't word by word.)-- 03:05, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :So what you're saying is, whenever you were being a douchebag (which is to say, almost every time your account made a blog comment or talk message) it was your cousin? Nothing to say but COOL STORY BRO. --AuronKaizer ''' 04:32, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :No! That's NOT what I said! It happened once only. -- 04:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Ull rght! All rght! Here iss prooof!!!!! Fucck, Jonathan walked 2 milled to my house this mornin, becausa we live in the same tonw, and callingg me did not work! Yeah, my nane is Jacob, and Im 11, and his name is Jonathan, and hes...I think 15! He come to my house, and my bigger sissy let him inn, caus, yeah my parents are out of town intill nightt! He found me, and catched me, and said he was sorry that he yelled at mi cause I erased his fil on super galaxy 2, even if he beat it already! I said sorry too, and now I say sorry on hrer cause all of what he sad is al true! I am sorry for confusing! Also, sorry about the splelling, caus his house has spell check and I use it carefully, and tri to act like him, and I geuss I pull it of! Sorry peoples! Please undo his block, cause it was me. Gosh! Hehe, I sounded like hiim for a seconnd! But just do it, says hll improve, and, he wants all fits to be in the past. That what he is tellin me! Please undo and dorry! 17:10, August 8, 2010 (UTC) O, and now that hes sees that our IP are very close to the same, he says that we both use the communit network that we are aloud to use, linksis, where we liv but he say for mi to say, click on them, theyre diffrent, Thank you now. There s proof for you He say: Gah! Finnaly a respond! He also say that he doesnt now what else to do, he got the proof! Givr him his account back! It was mi! I swear! 18:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) We get in a tun of fights, but still love eac other. He said that cause he was really mad at me, and we get in lots of fights! What sonds suspisos? 18:53, August 8, 2010 (UTC) He wanted at most: 2 weeks buut he is thankfell! I was bein stupid, and got him blocked cause ar fight overr galaxy 2, I am sorry! He is mor happy, and so am I! Also I did thy "gosh" to sound like hiim, funny. Anythinh else we need to now? 19:17, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Where you on the Wii when you did caused the fight?-- C2' / 19:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC) He switched from the Wii, to the computer after the bloog problem. if their anything else? He kindof whants to leave now, and go home, now that its solved. 19:40, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Do you, Jacob, know how to close the blog comments? And also, why did WMM not say anything when he brought it to Drakky's talk page?'-- C2' / 19:44, August 8, 2010 (UTC) We are confused...he closed comments, becaus of tha probelm, and went to that talk to sa he was irritatid and asked why. Thats it, I also comment on some other blog I saw he was on. 20:01, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm starting to doubt your story more and more. The wording just doesn't make sense. The imatition story is to out there. You obviously can't type as well as he can, so how do I know you guys arn't one in the same?'-- C2' / 20:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) He has a disability. Sorry. He wasn't letting me type for him, even while I insisted it. He meant to say: You confused us. What did I not mention? I went to Dracky's page because he was irritating me. I made 2 comments, and I saved the second comment as I left. He got on to pretend he was me. An immature 11 year old act. He also, apparently, just told me he made a comment on ThelmaLink's "weird" blog. I closed the comments on my blog, he did not. I'm getting tired of this. We've said all we need to say, and what we know, I also need to be getting home soon. Please trust us! What is confusing you, I don't understand. -- 20:23, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :How could he immate you so perfectly, yet he now he can barely string a sentance together coherinently?'-- C2''' / 20:27, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : He doesn't have spell check. He also Checked over everything very carefully. He is also great at immitations, I was sort of suprized as well, but I think it makes sense that he would do it more carefully if he was trying to be someone else. Also, I told him to check over his work while typing, but he also insisted it was fine. Can you please just fix the block, to a few weeks so we can be done. Thanks. -- 20:39, August 8, 2010 (UTC)